Wanted to be Adored
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Adagio is in a relationship with a weird guy. When he gives her something of value, will she realize the value of her own relationship with this guy? M rated because of mentions of sex.


**Hello, I am the Autistic Writer.**

 **If you are new, a returning fan or just curious to what this is, I welcome you.**

 **Here is another gem from my Fimfic account. This one I wanted to do about Adagio and Dopey (Derpy's Male counterpart). There's not too much about it. It was just a random pairing I wanted to try out. I feel like Dopey would make a good boyfriend to some girl. Maybe Adagio or maybe someone else, who knows?**

 **But, I hope you guys enjoy this story. Well, here is "Wanted to be Adored"**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Wanted to be Adored

Adagio slapped herself in the face. Out of all of the places her boyfriend could have taken her to, Dopey took her to a love hotel. Dopey just thought that it was oddly named and didn't have any ulterior motives for bringing her to such a place. Adagio, on the other hand, thought he was more idiotic than her sisters. She was still trying to understand why he was her boyfriend in the first place.

The only reason Adagio dated him was to pass the time for her powers to return. However, since her necklace was destroyed at the hands of the Rainbooms, Adagio has been feeling very powerless as of late. She dated Dopey out of pity. Dopey wasn't an idiot, but Dopey reminded Adagio of Sonata, if she were a guy. The two were practically twins.

Going back to the reason she couldn't break up with him, Adagio could remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

"You're breaking up with me." Dopey looked at her with a worried expression. It was as if she ran over his heart with a semi truck.

"Yeah, you are really annoying me and I need a lot of space." Adagio said. "It's not me, it's you."

She threw in that last bit since she figured that it would be enough for him to understand her feelings. She didn't want to deal with him anymore.

"I can give you space. I can stop being annoying." Dopey panicked. Adagio groaned when she saw he was begging her to not break up, but her mind was made up. She had to end it before it got worse.

"It's over, Dopey. Why don't you get it through that hollow skull of yours?" Adagio knocked on his head before walking away from him.

Dopey sniffled. The siren turned to the sad and depressed boy. Everything would end and go back to normal. Little did she know that things would only get worse from there.

"WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dopey started to cry his eyes out. Adagio didn't care as she was finally rid of Dopey and his irritating ways. She tried to walk away, but the wails were within her listening distance.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Through the past week, Adagio's ears had to suffer from hearing Dopey crying about how she broke up with him. When she told him to be quiet, he only got louder. She tried to run away from him, yet he didn't leave her alone. He often took pauses, but he resumed his wails once more.

Inside the diner, poor Aria and Sonata had to join Adagio and her suffering. The three sirens had their ears covered. It was getting to be too much for them.

"Man, does he ever stop crying?" Aria trying to cover her ears from the horrible screams.

"He won't stop crying. The worst part is that he won't leave me alone." Adagio tried to talk, but the screams only made her words a mere whisper.

"Just apology to him. Why did you break up with him in the first place? You should be ashamed of yourself, Adagio" Sonata told her. She wore earmuffs.

"Where did you get earmuffs?" Aria raised a brow.

"Not sure, but they feel comfortable. Like extra ears, but warmer." Sonata nuzzled in her new earmuffs. Aria threw them away, only for Sonata to replace them.

Adagio groaned. She got up to confront Dopey, who managed to stop crying when she appeared in front of him. Adagio was sick of him crying as if he was only four months old. She wasn't ready to be a mother, but thanks to Dopey, she knew what it was like.

"If we start dating again, will you please stop crying?" She shouted.

Dopey nodded slightly. He started to feel a bit better, and gave her a big hug. Adagio turned to Aria and Sonata, who started to snicker a little. Adagio gave them a death glare for getting her back into a situation she didn't like.

* * *

"Come bounce with me, Adagio."

Adagio saw her boyfriend jumping on the bed like an idiot. She wanted to repetitively pound her head into the wall. There were times where he was intelligent. Yet, that was overshadowed by the moments where he was an idiot. Like she said before, Sonata and Dopey could be twins. Adagio was amazed that he actually had thoughts and feelings. The things he dragged her to, like concerts and mini golf courses were sort of fun, but she desired more.

"Today's our anniversary of the first time we got together. Minus the small breakup we had, but that's water under the bridge." Dopey smiled.

"Yeah, that's a thing." Adagio said with less empathy than a robot. She couldn't care less about their relationship. Adagio sighed as she couldn't watch him bounce anymore. She walked over to the bathroom to get her pajamas on. However, Dopey beat her to the bathroom. However, before she could protest, she heard him saying something to her.

"I got you a present. I will wait until you're done," Dopey said before skipping to the bed while putting on his pajamas as well.

Adagio stopped when she heard his words. Adagio slowly turned to the door. She had wondered if she heard his words right.

 _Gift-he got me a gift?_ Adagio thought to herself. No one has ever gotten her a gift before.

* * *

Adagio came storming to the bedroom in a sexy nightgown. The nightgown was transparent and showed it off her undergarments. Adagio didn't care what she went to bed in, but she thought she would shut him up by wearing something sexy. Dopey gulped upon seeing his girlfriend's attire. He tried to hide the fact that he was extremely aroused by it, but Adagio wasn't impressed.

"You said you got me a gift." Adagio crossed her arms and stared her boyfriend down.

"Yeah, it's right in my bag," Dopey said as he was dressed in sweat pants and a grey t-shirt with bubbles on it.

Adaigo saw her boyfriend digging into the bag to retrieve a gift he had for her. She sat on the bed waiting for what useless gift he had. She probably would have thrown it away like all his other gifts. She only paid attention to their relationship when another girl was involved or if the two were going on a date.

 _If i ever get my powers back, you are the first victim._ Adaigo glared at him.

"Here it is," He took it from his bag and cupped it in his hands. "Can you close your eyes?"

Adaigo grumbled as she did what he told her to do. The Siren saw no purpose in what he was doing, but decided to humor him instead. She felt him tying something around her neck. It felt like a necklace. She wanted to touch it, yet he probably would have prevented her from doing so.

Dopey put Adaigo in front of a mirror so she could properly see her gift. "Alright, you can open your eyes."

When Adaigo opened her eyes, she saw that he gift was a black tied necklace. Her eyes were on the red ruby that she was very familiar with. She felt it to make sure it was in fact the same ruby she had all her life. She swirled around seeing and feeling the magical necklace.

"I found it near a stage one day in pieces. So, I took it home to repair them. When we started our relationship, I knew that I wanted to give that to you. So, while our relationship was going on, I was fixing up that ruby up."

Adaigo was shocked. She looked at the necklace. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure," Dopey stood by as he saw Adaigo disappearing. "I hope you like it?"

Adaigo stopped in her tracks when she heard his words. She turned around to face him. "What?"

"The necklace; I hope you like it?" Dopey gave her a silly smile.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," Adaigo sighed before she went off to test the necklace to see if it worked.

* * *

Adaigo didn't want to travel far since she wore a night gown. She needed to make sure that the necklace worked properly. She wouldn't accept any substitutes. She saw a young couple by the vending machines. They were the perfect test to see if Dopey's gift was actually useful for once.

"I love you so much," The guy smirked. "I don't think there is a thing wrong with you."

"I love you more." The girl giggled.

Adaigo felt sick to her stomach hearing the couple spilling such love confessions. Her heart begged for this necklace to work, so she could break up the couple. She started to sing a little tune while the green mist overcame the couple.

"You know what, I am tired of you wearing skirts and showing guys what kind of underwear you are wearing" The guy groaned.

"Well, I am sure girls don't sit on your lap just because there is no room," the girl growled.

Adaigo saw her necklace worked like a charm. She jumped around feeling proud that the necklace worked like a charm. She really wondered how Dopey was about to fix the necklace. Even though he was a bother to her, Dopey still was useful to Adaigo. She ran back to her room to thank him.

When Adaigo walked back, she saw her boyfriend Dopey was waiting patiencely on the bed for her. His words still played back in her mind like a tape recorder.

 _I hope you like it._

Adaigo paid no attention to him and looked at her necklace. She felt like dragon hording over it's gold. It was finally a chance that she had been waiting for. She can return to Canterlot High and take over the school once more. She grinned as she finally was going to be adored once more.

Yes, i finally get to rule over this place and it's all thanks to Dop...ey...

Her eyes shifted to Dopey, who was still smiling at his girlfriend. Those words kept fluttering back to her ears once more. They kept drilling inside her head.

 _I hope you like it._

The sudden realization was hitting Adaigo like a ton of bricks. Despite the fact that she hated his guts, she actually enjoyed spending time with Dopey. All the times they were alone together, all the various dates they went on, all the times she got closer to him. it all made sense to her. In a way, she actually had feeling for her. She could have done without the whole 'boyfriend' thing, but she enjoyed spending time with Dopey.

She looked at her necklace and sighed. Adaigo looked over seeing the large smile on her boyfriend's face. Adaigo couldn't go back to her old life. She enjoyed seeing that grin on that face of his. If she left, his face would turn from a smile into a face of fear. If she had returned to her old ways, he wouldn't love her anymore. Another fear that plagued her mind was the thought of being replaced by another girl. She could hear her giggling in the background. She remembered the time that Sonata was getting too close to him as if she was pretending to have him cheat on her. Adaigo remembered how she slammed Sonata into a wall and threatened her because she was close to Dopey.

She gripped the necklace in her hand. Adaigo knew what she was going to do. As much as she wanted to be adorned, Adaigo realized she was already adorned by someone and didn't want to let that part of her life go.

CRUSH!

Dopey saw the pieces of the ruby being broken and looked at her. "Oh, you didn't like it?"

Adaigo picked herself up from the ground, tossed away the ruby shards and walked over to her boyfriend. She looked over and smiled at him. she tossed herself on his lap and smiled.

"I am sorry about that, but I don't care about that. I realize now that my life is already perfect. Why have the world when I have the greatest gift of all." Adaigo smirked putting her hand on Dopey's cheek. She put her other hand on him and pulls him for a kiss.

Dopey was shocked as this was the first time that Adaigo was kissing him. It would usually take an arm and a leg to get her to kiss him, but Adaigo was doing this out of her own free will. He accepted the kiss and kept it going for a few minutes. When the kiss ended, Adaigo smirked as she looked at him.

"You're not a bad kisser," Adaigo realizing that she had such a wonderful boyfriend. He sacrificed so many things for her. He has done so much for their relationship that Adaigo hasn't pulled her weight into the relationship. However, that was soon going to change.

"It's sad that I didn't get you anything," Adaigo pouted.

"It's okay. Being my girlfriend is the greatest gift you have ever given me." Dopey said with a goofy smile.

Adaigo wasn't satisfied with his answer. She wanted to do anything in her power to be the greatest girlfriend. She to have him find more reasons to love her. She looked down and smirked. It took seconds for Adaigo to think of how their night would end.

Adaigo got up and tugged on the waistband of his pajama bottoms and boxers. She seductively smirked and lowered her head down towards a particular part of his body.

At first, Dopey was confused. It was until he felt Adaigo's warm tongue coming into contact with a certain part of his body, that Dopey realized what his girlfriend was doing to him. He lifted his legs up and fell back onto the bed and slowly began to enjoy himself. He was thoroughly enjoying Adaigo's little gift.

* * *

The next day, Adagio cheerfully walked over to her friends, Aria and Sonata. Both girls noticed a change in their friend.

"Morning you two," Adagio smiled with great enthusiasm. "You two look interesting on this fine morning."

Aria looked at Adagio as if she was crazy. Adagio never greeted them with such happiness. She wasn't calling them idiots and never gave out complements. Adagio looked completely different. She wasn't wearing a skirt, her fingerless gloves, or her spike hair band. She was wearing a red dress with a less spiky hair band in place of her clothes.

"Hey Adagio, is it me or did someone get laid last night." Sonata joked.

"Adagio, that didn't happen," Aria shook her head.

"Actually, I did that last night," Adagio blushes when she revealed the events that took place last night. The words that came out of Adagio's mouth shocked both Aria and Sonata.

They couldn't believe that Adagio had an encounter with someone. Aria wondered who she had sex with. Sonata wanted to know if she was lucky enough, yet her mind went back to whom Adagio did it with. The one guy who Adagio hung out with was Dopey Hooves.

"ADAGIO," Dopey ran over seeing his girlfriend and her friends. He held the table trying to regain his regular breathing. He had made a mad dash from the school and had run all the way to Diner.

"I am so sorry, Adagio. I didn't mean to take you to that love hotel. My friends told me all about what they do at that place and I didn't know what it was. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I did not have those intentions, I am sorry." Dopey felt ashamed of himself. His friends told him about the love hotels and he felt wrong for taking Adagio to such a place.

Adagio smiled as she stood up and kissed her boyfriend. "It's okay Dopey, I understand everything. I don't regret anything we did that night. I am sure we would have done it eventually. Besides, you tasted pretty good and you were quite the performer."

"Thanks for forgiving me." Dopey smiled. He felt ecstatic that his girlfriend wasn't upset with him.

"Though, tonight I do want to go to the movies with you. Maybe tomorrow we can go back to that hotel and finish what we started." Adaigo smirked as she seductively flirts with Dopey. Dopey's cheeks went red when Adaigo mentioned going back to the same hotel.

"Are you sure?" Dopey had to ask her. He wanted to be sure that Adaigo was being serious. The smile and the nod was all it took to convince Dopey that Adaigo was serious about how much she loved him.

"Okay, Adaigo. I have to go, but we will talk later." Dopey kissed her girlfriend's lips as he ran off to set everything up for the night.

Adaigo giggled seeing him almost trip. Sonata and Aria, meanwhile, were watching their lovestruck best friend stare at her boyfriend. They were wondering if this was the same Adaigo they knew.

"Well, I have to go, but I will see you guys tomorrow." Adaigo smiled as she exited out the door to prepare for the night.

She smelled the clean air before leaving the diner as she felt she was starting a new life for herself. She saw her friends looking at her as if she grew a second head. She waved to them before running off to change clothes for the night's date.

"I love him so much," Adaigo smirked

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **I know Adagio was very OOC at the end, but you have to understand she made a change for her boyfriend. I honestly thought that I might show a scary changed version of Adagio. Not meant to be taken that seriously. The only other issue I know I may have is Derpy's genderbent name Dopey. I don't know. It was just an experiment. I thought that would be a good name, but I don't know. What do you guys think?**

 **So, if you have any Equestria Girls or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic challenges for me, let me know.**

 **So, until then, see you later.**


End file.
